UNLIMITED
by Flying Sky High
Summary: This is a story of the events following a supernatural hurricane, about the impossible powers of Supernova, the UNLIMITED. Supernova is owned by DiamondCrafter.
1. Prologue

**UNLIMITED**

**By Flying Sky High**

_**Prologue**_

The storm raged outside.

Trees were uprooted, and were shot like missiles through the sky; the dark clouds rumbled, thunder flooding the atmosphere.

Rain sliced the air, drilling down onto everything like a million bullets, wetting the the planet to the core.

Inside a little house, near the Golden Oaks Library, huddled in the middle of the living room, was a unicorn.

She was white, with glistening violet eyes and a two-shaded purple mane. Her short tail shook with fear. Her square glasses slipped down her muzzle.

Her name was Supernova.

She was born with her cutie mark, a light blue representation of a supernova. She hadn't known exactly why, nor did anypony else. She was unnatural. Some even called her extraterrestrial, or supernatural. It didn't offend her. She was proud of it.

In a flash, a bolt of electricity shot from a blackened cloud above her, seething with energy. It struck the top of the house, smashing through the roof, shattering all the windows, and lighting the oxygen aflame.

The bolt consumed Supernova's body, unleashing a power yet still unknown to any species ever to exist. Pure energy, which most say is impossible, coursed through every proton, electron, quark, and string in her entire body. She elevated three feet in the air, and screamed. She felt no pain, yet she screamed, mimicking a false agony that was, in truth, bliss, in the form of graviton particles and photons, filling her every cell.

Then, she dropped to the ground.

She lost the memory.

She traveled in her own perception forty days later.

Unaware of her experience and powers, Supernova resumed her life as if all was ordinary.

Those days will soon end, as she will accidentally discover her own energetic connection.

It's an infinite connection.

She, one mare in an ever expanding space-time continuum.

She is UNLIMITED.

* * *

Her life flashed by, very fast.

It was as if she had never lived.

Eighty five good years passed, in the blink of an eye.

She was born, and raised.

By her tenth year of age, she had gotten her magic level to the highest in her class.

By her twentieth, she had a degree in Magic. The most elemental; she chose Magic because she could do anything within that category, and not limit her degree to levitation, or teleporting.

By her thirtieth year, she was the proud owner of inNOVAtion Inc., a company that teaches the ways of magic in any way, shape, or form.

By her fortieth year, she had gotten wealthy, and retired early.

By her fiftieth, she had completely mastered all she could know.

By her sixtieth, she had taught four thousand children the ways of magic, and created a college, just for magic itself, called Nova. That's it.

By her seventieth, she was done with magic. She relaxed.

Her eightieth was her last decade, because on August 13th, her eighty fifth year of age, she passed away in a bed of cotton and feathers.

It was a good life... but she was never free.

"The cost of invincibility," said The Voices once, "...is eternal life."

She was shoved back into her life, eighty five years, to the beginning.

And that's where it all starts.

And where it all ends.

* * *

Supernova awoke. She was fifteen.

Almost her prime.

She asked, out to the world, "Why?"

There came no answer.

Then, the memories of her past dissipated.

She was a whole new pony, now.

She fulfilled her duty...

And she'll do it again.

* * *

She was never to know of her power until this day.

Because today, there was a disaster. An unstoppable one.

But what did 'unstoppable' mean to Supernova? Nothing.

She was laying in her bed, contemplating her life's biggest decision.

"Should I get out of bed?"

She decided she should, and rolled over, her hooves touching the ground.

She looked behind her, at her tail.

Imagine a cat that just woke up, and their tail is all bent down funny, making them look like they came back from the dead.

Yeah.

She had that look.

Her mane, actually, was fine. It's curly beauty was curly and beautiful, as she looked in the mirror.

"Wait, don't you look five times more attractive to yourself than others?" She said aloud.

Hm. Whatever.

She did her morning routine.

She ate breakfast. It was a delicacy, some freakishly gourmet oat flakes in skim milk. Oh, so fancy.

She brushed her teeth. With magic, it was way easier.

She finally looked around, made sure no one was there, then pranced around in circles for about thirty seconds.

Whew. Morning frolicking? Check.

She left the house for school.

As she trotted to the bus stop, she noticed something above her.

It was... (you all should know about THIS sound) ...the sound of an engine... and it seemed to be getting closer to her every second.

She looked up. Oh, thank the Voices she looked up. Or none of this ever would have been documented.

A large, heavy passenger plane was headed straight for the road. By Supernova's calculations, it was going 105.45 miles per hour, at a 34 degree angle on the dot, closi g in at only 3,043 meters in the air at the instant she noticed it, 88 microseconds after it was actually happening. How ... did she know this? There was no time.

She had a sneaking feeling...

That she needed to rescue the plane.

She suddenly jumped.

"WHAT AM I DOING?!"

She flew upward, toward the plane, much to her own surprise.

She clocked 200 miles per hour. She didn't believe it.

But it was happening.

She saw the plane at twenty feet away.

Ten.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

At that moment, she caught the plane.

SHE CAUGHT THE PLANE.

LIKE A BALL.

She drifted the plane to a level degree, and used her magic to levitate it while she flew back down to the earth.

Because she had just flown, caught a plane, and held it, she decided she could materialize a landing pad.

"But this violates the law of conservation of matter..."

A large, asphalt plain of 5000 square meters shimmered into existence, 30 feet in the air. She lowered the plane onto it, and it stayed afloat. A staircase emerged, allowing the passengers a safe way down.

Realizing how much the government would want her, she ran. She ran far, far away. She became known as the one and only...

Unlimited.

She was The Unlimited.

But, the cost of Invincibility is...

eternal life.


	2. Chapter 1

**UNLIMITED: Chapter 1**

* * *

Supernova had to hide.

It was her only hope. If she were to be caught, no one would spare her. But, then again, she had the complete and utter power to take full control of anything. She could have just made everypony be ok with it, like it was normal. But she liked the attention she would get, if she were to step out. She could just divert the attention of anypony important.

The laws of physics and matter were completely bypassed with her power. She had no explanation. She was a deep thinker, and she started to do so.

If this is really happening...

That must mean that life is a perceptive display. Everything is made up.

But, then again, I could have borrowed potential energy from a different universe.

But, that is impossible. Nothing can move faster than light. The universal speed limit is 186,000 miles per second... and if I borrowed energy from an alternate universe instantly... that must also mean that this energy is a faster particle than a proton. If the sun were to explode, and earth was blown back, we would feel it before we see it... right?

Am I feeling and experiencing energy before I see it?

She racked her entire brain.

All the memory and science she could hold.

She willed herself to know the answer.

But, as she had failed to predict, the answer came, and she was absolutely terrified.

The information caused her to lose the mask of perception she wore.

She saw reality.

she immediately willed herself to forget what she saw.

And thus, she had practically jumped into the future.

Which... is impossible.

And that is proof, she thought, that life is based on perception.

All this time, she had been sitting on the ground. Staring at it.

* * *

Supernova was on her way to school.

She knew not to play with her power too much, or it would corrupt her.

So she just played with simple things.

Like, making a cup out of thin air, filling it with water, and setting it on a table.

The way things materialized was very nice. It looked like some kind of video game.

She decided to change it.

She willed the pixel-building like animation to change to a liquid- that looked a lot like mercury- and that liquid was pulled from a hole in space. It rippled, and formed a teacup. She set the teacup on a table.

The table greeted the cup.

The cup greeted the table.

The cup then sunk through the table, and the grass under it flowered like a rose, and the cup reformed.

This is AWESOME.

The trees on the city lawns were not very well cared for.

She, without even looking, made them all saturated with green, a lush color of life.

The trees sighed.

Supernova wanted something a little bigger, but harmless.

She watched the sky.

A small rock was created just 500,000 meters above the atmosphere.

She threw the rock at the planet.

But when it reached the first atom of oxygen, it bounced off.

The whole sky rippled like the liquid she used to make the cup.

A loud, low hum rolled over the earth like a blanket of energy.

It was truly amazing.

She remembered that she had school, though.

I... don't need school.

I am beyond basic academics.

I am omnipotent.

I want a cookie.

And, right then, space's fabrics warped in a circular, thick, polyhedron.

It was like watching polished steel mold over a disc.

The reflection of everything within light's reach curved and twisted, creating every crevice in the cookie.

The reflection literally dripped off, like dish soap and grease.

She just made the most epic cookie EVER.

She bit into it. It was delicious.

The best part was, she wasn't disturbing the space-time continuum.

It was all perception! Like a lucid dream, but real life.

She, after finishing the cookie, decided to show somepony her trick.

She didn't have to be seen, she just desperately wanted to see a reaction. After she fled the scene with the airplane, she never got to see the looks on anypony's face.

This was her chance.

She made herself transparent. All it took was the movement of atoms to avoid photons. Since she had to drop the idea of light as a universal speed limit, she had just willed her atoms to never let a single photon bounce off of her.

She had a hard time doing anything, as she became blind.

She was invincible, so she could still think and stuff. She undid that, and just resorted to hiding. It was more suspenseful.

She watched as a mare, sitting on bench, reached for her drink. It was... some kind of coffee... it smelled great.

Ah, focus... sorry...

She decided to make the bench... move. It inched to the left a bit. The mare looked down, and lifted her front hoof.

"Hello?"

Aw, man! It was priceless!

Supernova created a button, on the side of the bench, labeled 'The Bench Just Moved'.

When the mare saw it, she looked like she had just seen a ghost. She pressed it, and a screen protruded from the side.

"Welcome, to the Bench service. The bench just moved on you, huh?"

"Yeah, it did..."

"Why?"

The mare looked absolutely baffled. Supernova couldn't keep her laugh inside, so she just turned her laugh into a cloud, and the cloud just floated across the street, laughing like crazy.

Oh, shit...

Whatever.

Let it laugh, it's a cloud.

She was having a good time. She moved on.

Now, she was starting to feel serious.

She folded the air into the shape of a book.

She had always thought that this would be the coolest thing she could ever do.

The book appeared, as the fragments of space burned away from its surface. She opened it, and the words read themselves aloud. With each word, a form started to appear in front of her.

On the very last word of his description, Percy Jackson, the mythical Human hero, was created before her very eyes.

"I can't stay here, Supernova."

"Why?"

"Because... I only know of what I've done. Seriously, think about it. I'm completely made up. So are you."

"Well, every thing in the universe is made up."

"...But not this way. I have to go."

Supernova complied, letting Percy Jackson blow away in the breeze.

It was worth a try, at least.


	3. Chapter 2

**UNLIMITED: Chapter 2**

* * *

Supernova was done messing around. She had done a lot in one day; she had gone from making teacups to bouncing a stone off an invisible shield on the planet's atmosphere. She was tired.

She could have just willed herself to not be tired, but instead, she saw no point in losing the basics of a normal life. She still wanted to have to eat and sleep and take showers, because life would be boring without a goal.

She had a goal, of course. That goal was to keep all pony kind out of harm's way. She could sense disasters before they happened. She could learn directly from another mind, another memory, and use the knowledge in normal, everyday life. Though she had a gift, she wouldn't dare replace her life with it.

That night, there was a nagging thought in the back of her head.

Why can this happen, if I can't explain it?

All ponies are rational life forms. The carbon based, rational and greedy platform that all ponies were built from needs an answer, or a reason for everything, but if not everything has an answer, are ponies rational at all?

She felt as if she was missing the point of something. Maybe she skipped a step.

Maybe she skipped a whole procedure.

Maybe... she yawned... maybe, just maybe... she is skipping reality...

She finally fell asleep, dreaming of knowing the answer.

* * *

When Supernova woke up, she looked out the window. The sky was grey, and there wasn't a pony in sight. She walked through the wall and outside, where she noticed a blue pegasus shooting around in the air, moving clouds into place, and generally doing her job.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"That's me," said Dash, looking around.

"Why is it so cloudy?"

"Well, a rain storm was scheduled for today, so, I'm making it rain. Whaaat's happening?"

"I just was wondering."

"Oh, you know what I'm wondering?"

"What?"

"I wonder what Twilight would think if she saw you walk through that wall."

Oh, no. Somepony saw.

"Oh, that wasn't me. That was a squirrel looking for a nut in the dirt, and you saw it out of the corner of your eye. I did not walk through a wall."

Rainbow Dash looked confused, but then she realized that Supernova... was right.

"Oh, of course! Nopony can walk through a wall."

"Nopony can."

But, just to give Rainbow something to think about, Supernova compressed one liter of nitrogen from the air and held it in one tiny cube, just above the ground. She kept compressing until it just stayed like that.

A tiny cube of ...solidified gas... was just laying there, on the ground.

"Ok, wait a minute. How...?"

"Gotta go. Have fun with that!"

Supernova sunk into the air, and did an atomic jump back to her room.

There were some things she couldn't resist doing.

Later, during the rain storm, Twilight had invited Supernova to her house. They talked and talked, for a while.

The Voices had never, in all her lives, ever told her she couldn't tell anypony.

So she did.

"Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"This is going to sound ludicrous."

"Lay it on me."

There was a short pause.

"...I can do anything."

"HA! So can I..."

"Seriously. I can do anything."

"But that's impossible. You'd be able to limit yourself, and then you'd still be able to unlimit yourself, so you would never be unlimited. But you are."

"No, really! Watch this!"

Supernova shaped a sculpture of Spike, out of a growth from the wooden table they sat at. Then, she poured water on it, and it turned yellow, and popped, revealing the word "See?" In floating ink.

"Whoa. Let's test this. I want you to... change the direction of gravity in this area, the table and us only."

Suddenly, the table fell upwards, and Supernova rearanged it and Twilight to fall normally. She slowed them down, and they floated to a stop on the ceiling.

"Wow! Now, change it back."

Twilight and the table were brought back down softly.

"Um... model the galaxy in ten milimeters."

A small blob of white, sparkling foam that looked like a galaxy had rose petaled into existence, along with a piece of cake.

"Thanks for the cake, there..."

"Oh, I just was thinking about cake."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Here, have a piece."

Another appeared. It was pretty good, and Supernova ate it, looking at this ten millimeter long galaxy in front of her.

"So, what else can I make you do?"

"I don't know. Well, I do, but you get to come up with it."

"Let's see... how about you make a wormhole leading to another behind me."

Supernova ripped space apart, making a connection between two cuts. Twilight looked in the first one, then stuck her head in. She put her back hooves in above her head, that was coming out the other side, and rested them on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm my own bed!"

"Nice."

* * *

The day wore on. Supernova went home, and in her room, she sat on her bed.

"The only thing to fear is fear itself. So, if I fear forever, is forever fear?"

A silence filled the room.

"What am I fearing?"

No answer.

"Why aren't you answering me?"

She gave up, and slept.


End file.
